


After

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Demons aren't great with apologies.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	After

Title: After  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Demons aren't great with apologies.

Dagon sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the waves slap the shoreline below. She felt a familiar presence approaching, but didn't bother turning around. "What part of 'I'd like to be left alone for a bit' did you not understand, Beelzebub?"

"Would it make you feel better to hit me?" Beelzebub sat down next to Dagon. She leaned over, brushing their shoulders together. "He told me what you did. Well, what he could remember of it."

"Not going to hit you. Might push you off the cliff just to watch you flail around for a minute though." With a sigh, Dagon flopped backward onto the grass. "I'm never doing it again. I refuse."

"Dagon..."

"Not going to make you say it. I know." She covered her eyes with her arm. "I think it might have been the first time I didn't enjoy making someone scream. I hope you never have to hear him scream like that. He begged me to make it stop in the end. The Archangel Fucking Gabriel _begged_ me. I knocked him out to make it all stop because removing the wire is worse than putting it in. I was worried it would damage him in ways I couldn't heal. And for what? As a 'just in case'? It might never be used on him by anyone else!"

Beelzebub was quiet for a few minutes. "Are you okay?"

"He won't look at my face when he looks at me. I know he's been putting on this brave front, acting like he's fine. He's about as fine as I am." She sat up, wrapping her arms around her body. "I know what his arm looks like on the inside now. I had to put him back together again. Even after it heals and the scars can be miracled away, I'll know exactly where the wounds were."

"When you were missing, when those assholes had you... I wazzz losing my mind with worry. I couldn't find you and I knew they were hurting you. I don't know if I can do it again if anything happenzzz to him too." Her hands tightened on the grass on either side of her body, fingers digging down into the dirt. "I thought this might help all of uzzz, but I think I made it all worzzze."

"It's just going to take some time." Dagon stood up. She shook her shoulders, bringing her wings out. The left was slightly bent from a very old injury and she winced as she extended it. "Come on, we're going to jump off of this cliff together. Just like we used to."

"What about your wing?" Beelzebub knew even on the best of days, Dagon's left wing couldn't support her for long. Her own wings spread out, catching the setting sun. "We're not going to get very far."

"I've been working on it. I can glide much better now. If we aim for that beach over there, I should make it. And then we're going to make what happened in New Orleans seem like nothing." She smiled, showing off her pointed teeth. "Please tell me you remember."

"How could I forget? We were sore for a week afterwards." Beelzebub's smile matched Dagon's as she held out her hand. "Come on, my darling, let's go sailing."


End file.
